My Grandmother's a Queen?
by NarniaRoyalNavy123
Summary: Sally Jackson's mother died with a secret; She used to be Queen Susan the Gentle. Percy never knew Narnia or Aslan, he barely remembers Susan's maiden name. So when he, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico and Will get sent to a land of eternal snow, meeting his dead grandmother isn't Percy's only surprise.
1. A note before the story

**Hi guys, this is NarniaRoyalNavy.  
>For those of you who read and liked my previous story, I appreciate your support so much, and I feel I should explain why I took it down.<br>It had come to my attention that I was actually breaking copyright regulations, and so my story had to be removed so no one would get hurt.  
>I am not, however, done with my idea of Percy being a Pevensie, and this new story is one of my older ideas, with a lot more interaction between the two worlds, which I know a lot of you wanted from my other story.<br>I appreciate you guys so much, and I hope you like this story just as much as my old one.**

**With love, NarniaRoyalNavy**


	2. Chapter 1

**All rights go to Uncle Rick and C.S. Lewis**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1—Percy's point of view<span>

The worst thing about being a demigod, I should have seen something like this coming. Gaea was defeated; the camps were at peace... everything had gone quiet. Well, if you're not counting my run in with that Carter kid, and Annabeth meeting his sister. But still, things were _too_ peaceful; something big was bound to happen. I just didn't expect it to be _bigger_ than Gaea.

Frank and Hazel were visiting with others from Camp Jupiter. Nico suggested we go see a movie, so we all went. And by we, a mean me, Annabeth, Piper, Nico, Will, Jason, Frank and Hazel. We arrived a little early, so we were waiting in our seats for the show to start. That's when everything went downhill. First, the temperature dropped. By a lot. We could see our breathes. Next came the snow. I am not kidding, it SNOWED INDOORS! Piper jumped to her feet, the rest of us following, weapons drawn. We thought Khione was back for revenge.

But then Jason's face scrunched up, like he was smelling something. We all instinctively took a sniff. _Pine needles_, my brain registered, _and fresh, crisp snowflakes_. Piper and Jason told us that Khione's snow smelt cold and harsh, but my nose might as well have been in a forest. Whoever did this was not Khione. The snow came down on us harder, with a wind starting to push us around. I managed to grab onto Annabeth before everything became white, the wind thrashing us along.

When it finally stopped, Annabeth and I collapsed onto the ground. The snow-covered ground. We picked ourselves up, and saw that all eight of us were now in a forest. Evergreens, Pines, Oaks and other types surrounded us. Everything was covered in snow. Where could we possibly be for snow to fall in _August_?

"Impossible!" Each of us whirled to look at a different direction. We heard an echo of a possibly British girl talking. But we couldn't see her. Not until Will spotted her, anyway. He pointed out the location of the voice, and we all rushed to the tree line. Completely hidden, we watched these four kids talking to each other. The talking became a snowball fight. Which ended when the older girl of the group threw one at the youngest boy.

"Ow. Stop it!" The other three looked at him, each with a different expression. The oldest, a blonde boy a little younger than Jason, look at him like the kid committed some sort of crime. The youngest one, a little girl with bobbed brown hair, looked at him with sadness, like she expected more. That's a weird look for an elementary student. And then there was the older girl that hit him, the second-oldest of the bunch. Her hair was the same brown as the little one, but longer and in a half pony-tail. But that's not why I was more interested in her. She looked familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it...

The group was arguing with each other, and the younger boy was forced to apologize for something. He was the palest of them, with his dark hair and eyes making him look even paler. All four talked with British accents, and their clothes... were odd, because they looked like what people in the 1940s would wear. Our group glanced at Nico and Hazel, reading their reactions. They seemed to be confused and shocked, which we all were. Frank squeezed Hazel's hand and Will rubbed Nico's head. Hazel was grateful, Nico was annoyed. I turned back to the Britts, who were now discussing whether to explore or go back... wait, back where?

"We couldn't possibly go anywhere, dressed like we are," the familiar girl tried to reason with them, pointing out that their clothes were meant for warmer temperatures. Where were they before coming here?

"Perhaps these would help." The oldest went behind a tree line and came back with..._fur coats?!_ Where did he get _fur coats?!_ We all looked at each other, more confused than ever. We were so distracted talking to each other with our eyes, trying to come up with _something _about our situation, that we didn't notice we were spotted until...

"Hello there." We realized are mistake too late. The youngest spotted us, and she called us out. Her friends saw us as soon as she spoke, and they were very surprised at our presence.

"Who are you?" the oldest asked uncertainly. We looked at each other and decided the same thing; Might as well meet and greet. We walked towards them, their reactions to our clothing plain on their faces. These kids were not used to sneakers, jeans, and t-shirts.

"To answer your question," Annabeth started, taking the lead, "My name is Annabeth Chase; this is Frank, Hazel, Jason, Will, Piper, Nico, and Percy." The Britts were surprised to hear Annabeth talk like an American. And for some reason, the boys were looking at Nico with disdain. Why would they... wait a minute, boys possibly from the 1940s, Nico is Italian... Activate overprotective son of Poseidon.

"Do we have a problem?" I asked the blonde one, walking right up to him, challenging him to admit he was discriminating Nico. He looked me, surprised and confused, until he realized I knew what he was thinking, and he had the guts to look mad at me!

"It appears you've forgotten that there's a war on—"

"Peter, enough—" the older girl tried to pacify.

"War?" the eight of us North Americans asked. The other four looked at us in bewilderment (yeah, I know big words).

"The war with the Axis powers, obviously!" the younger boy cried out. Kids dressed like they're from the 1940s, English, judgmental towards Nico's Italian heritage, a war with the Axis powers... No, no way.

"If I were to ask what year it is," Annabeth started carefully, "What would your answer be?"

"1940," They said in unison. No hesitation what so ever. Hazel whimpered, and like the good friends we are, the seven demigods surrounded her in support (with a few pats on Nico's back for the same reason).

"Are you lot alright?" The younger girl asked. We looked at her, then looked at each other. How could time travel be possible?

"Goodness! How rude of us, we didn't tell you our names in turn. We're the Pevensies—" Why did that sound familiar? "This is my older brother, Peter—" That doesn't ring a bell, "Our little brother, Edmund—" Still no bells. "And Lucy, the youngest." I still don't know why that name is familiar. "And I'm Susan." ...a very faint din-a-ling sounded in my memory. Susan Pevensie. Mrs. Susan Pevensie Jackson. But that's—I mean—she couldn't _possibly_ be—

"Were you born on April 15th, 1928?" I asked Susan. My friends looked at me with confusion written on their faces. Then they got even more confused when they realized the siblings were shocked at my question.

"How...how do you know that?" Susan asked, scared. I would be too if a random stranger told me what my birthday was. But that would have been a bit different, since the stranger would likely have been a monster trying to kill me. My friends were shocked that I got it right. Annabeth was trying to understand the situation, but got easily frustrated when she couldn't find an answer.

"Wait a minute," Piper suddenly said. We watched as she walked up to me and Peter. She stared at us, her eyes flicking back and forth between our faces. Then she took a closer look at each of the Pevensies. When she finished, she walked up to me. "Which one?" she asked. It took a total of three seconds to understand what she meant.

"Wow! You can tell?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "It took a while to see the resemblance, and I was more or less guessing—"

"Resemblance?" Annabeth asked, the gears turning in her head. It didn't take long for her to get it. "Wait, what? Seriously! You-you mean—"

"Could someone _please_ explain what your all on about?!" Edmund demanded.

Well what was I supposed to say, Susan is my grandmother?

"_What?!_" Shouted nine voices. Whoops. I said that out loud. Talk about sudden news.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Rate &amp; Review.<strong>

**Hi guys, this is NarniaRoyalNavy.****  
><strong>For those of you who read and liked my previous story, I appreciate your support so much, and I feel I should explain why I took it down.<strong>  
><strong>It had come to my attention that I was actually breaking copyright regulations, and so my story had to be removed so no one would get hurt.<strong>  
><strong>I am not, however, done with my idea of Percy being a Pevensie, and this new story is one of my older ideas, with a lot more interaction between the two worlds, which I know a lot of you wanted from my other story.<strong>  
><strong>I appreciate you guys so much, and I hope you like this story just as much as my old one.<strong>**

**With love, NarniaRoyalNavy**


	3. Chapter 2

**All rights go to Uncle Rick and C.S. Lewis**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2—Peter's point of view<span>

Susan's grandson? Susan's grandson!? _How does Susan become the grandmother of an American!?_ And why am I not saying any of this aloud!?

"How could _possibly_ be Susan's grandson!? You're an American, and you're also older than she is!" I finally managed to say. Percy and the other Yanks shared glances, and I they were having a silent conversation. They must have been closer than I thought if they could know what each of them were thinking. Su and Ed used to do that a lot as a kind of game, before Ed went to that horrible school.

"Let's just tell them," one of the girls, Hazel, suddenly said, "This part of the truth couldn't possibly do any harm." _This part of the truth_. Why would they not tell us the whole?

The others gave their consent, and Annabeth turned to us.

"I don't know if you'll believe us, especially since we don't know how any of this is happening, but... we're from the early 21st century."

The 21st century. They were from the 21st century. The future. It explained why Percy claimed to be Susan's grandson, and how he knew her birthday. But still, the _future_?

"Prove it." I turned to look at Edmund, surprised that he would demand evidence before Susan. Looking at him, I saw what the Yanks were probably seeing; a young boy about to start puberty, mentally prepared to call out on the ridiculous things in life. But I'm his brother, I saw him grow up. What no one else, not even Susan or Lucy could see, was fear. Edmund was truly scared of these strangers, all because they might be from the future. I had no clue as to why, but I didn't care.

I shifted the slightest bit nearer to Edmund to give him some support without him being aware of my intentions. Because if he suspected what I was doing, much less knew, he would rebel and shun himself away from me. From the whole family, it seems. I was thoroughly stunned when I realized that out of everyone present, the only one who saw and understand what I did was the _Italian_.

I didn't mean to be judgmental, but there was a war going on back in England, and any of the family he has in Italy are the enemy. But Nico himself wasn't under Mussolini's mind control, not if he was from America and Percy was defending him. That was probably another reason to believe they were indeed from the future, since I doubt that a group this diverse could exist in America _or_ England in these troubled times.

"Oh, I know!" The girl introduced as Piper exclaimed, drawing me from my thoughts. She started scrimmaging in her rather large bag and produced a book. The cover was the picture of a Viking boy with what looked like a dragon crawling on his shoulder. I could only barely read the title, _How To Train Your Dragon_. "Read the publication page. Look at the original publication date. It says that this was written in the year 2003."

She handed the book to Susan, who opened it to the page Piper was talking about. I read over Susan's shoulder. Piper was right. The book was published in 2003. They were from the future.

"Now that we've answered your questions, it seems only fair you answer ours," the one called Will said. "Firstly..."

"Where did the coats come from?" Nico interrupted. Will glared, but he motioned for us to answer anyway.

"Oh that's easy," Lucy said, "You see, this land is a magic land, and the only way that we," she continued, pointing at us her siblings, "are able to get hear is by going into a wardrobe. The back of it is just behind the tree line."

"Perhaps," I said, moving towards the wardrobe, "You should also take advantage of these coats as we were about to do."

"But those aren't ours to lend Peter." Susan ridiculed.

"The professor won't mind if we all borrow them," I replied, "And, if you think about it logically, we wouldn't even be taking them out of the wardrobe."

"I like the way you think," Percy said, helping me distribute the warm fur coats.

"But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund protests when I try to give him one.

"I know," I simply said, and proceeded to give it to him. Nico scoffed at Ed's predicament, and Will slapped Nico's head. Nico didn't look offended, just annoyed.

"So the wardrobe is a doorway to here," Annabeth said, "And this land is magic. Are we still on Earth?" She didn't look at me when she asked that, but at Lucy. She must have guessed that Lucy was the expert when it came to Narnia.

"Mr. Tumnus made it sound like Narnia wasn't on the same maps as America or Great Britain, so I think the answer is no," Lucy replied honestly.

"Two more questions," Frank said, raising his arm as if in school, "Whose Mr. Tumnus, and is that what this place is called, Narnia?"

"Yes, this place is called Narnia, and Mr. Tumnus is my friend who lives here. He's also a faun. Oh, Peter; let's go see him, please?" The only reason I gave my consent was because Lucy gave me her special pout. I could never refuse her when she did the pout.

"Oh, alright, but what about you lot?" I asked the Yanks. They shared a look that didn't even last half a second before answering in unison, "We would like to join you."

So we started off with Lucy leading the way. The woods were beautiful, but I couldn't help feeling rotten about my previous behavior towards Nico. I knew I needed to apologize, to both him and Percy. When we came upon a lamp post, I purposely slowed down so that I was at the back of our procession. The two of them must have sensed that I wanted to speak with them, so they joined me at the rear. Then Will joined us. I didn't mind, but I was curious as to why he felt that his presence was needed. Nico seemed annoyed that he was listening in on our discussion, but made no comment. _I wonder what's up with those two_.

"I want to apologize for my earlier behavior," I started to say, but Percy held out his hand to stop me.

"In 21st century America, we have an expression: It's water under the bridge. Meaning the past is in the past, and all is forgotten. So don't worry. We're cool." I didn't fully understand what he meant by _cool_, but his point was clear. I was forgiven. Satisfied, we continued on to Mr. Tumnus'. And that's when it came to me.

When Lucy that Narnia was a magic land, they barely gave any reaction whatsoever. And when Mr. Tumnus was revealed to be a faun, they showed signs of curiosity. But it wasn't bewildered curiosity. They seemed to be more interested in... Dare I say the word choice of the statement? Like there could have been another name for what Mr. Tumnus could be. Was there?

I approached Susan and pulled to the back of the group, and stalled until I was certain no one could hear us.

"Is there by chance another name for a faun?" I asked her. She looked at me confused, but gave me her answer none the less.

"The ancient Romans were the ones to call them fauns, but the Greeks before them called them satyrs. Why?"

I hesitated only for a second.

"I think our time-travelers were aware that Mr. Tumnus could have been referred to as a satyr, and were piqued when Lucy called him a faun."

"Why would a name choice matter?"

"I don't know, but for some reason it matters to them, and since they are quite willing to believe in a magic land, that reason could be anything. For now, we keep an eye on them."


	4. Chapter 3

**All rights go to Uncle Rick and C.S. Lewis**

**Warning, this story supports Solangelo, so if you don't like, don't read, and don't comment. Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3—Nico's point of view<span>

The fur coat gave me a flashback of my childhood in Italy. My mother had a mink coat that Bianca and I took turns wearing. Mamma would pretend to be a fashion photographer and take pictures.

It was a good memory and I allowed myself a small smile as we were walking. That was a mistake. And I stupidly made an even bigger mistake by looking over at Will. Why? Because if Percy, Will or Jason saw me smile, they would make a big fuss over it. And I gave Will a perfect view of my smiling face.

Out of the three, I was more worried about what Will would do. I mean, we've become really good friends since the war. But I sort of... okay, I'll admit, I've got a crush. But it wasn't like when I liked Percy (ugh, I was such of lovesick girl back then). I liked Will because he wasn't a hero for me to idolize. He was just... Will.

And I just gave him ammunition to use. He didn't cross any lines whenever he teased me, but I still hated it. He actually strutted over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Glad to see you're enjoying my _first_ quest as much as I am," he said softly. I hated it when he spoke softly; it made my stomach turn with nerves. And then it hit me.

"William Solace, don't you DARE!" I practically shouted. Everybody was looking at me, but I didn't care. Of all the things Will could do...

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. She was completely oblivious of Will's antics. I wanted to switch places with her.

"Nothing, Lucy, Nico is just anxious for my _first_ quest." Will answered. And yes, yes I was.

"What do you mean _first_ quest?" Edmund asked suspiciously. I didn't know why, but I didn't trust the kid. Maybe it was because he reminded me of myself when I was his age. I was not a trustworthy person back then.

"Wait, _first _quest—whoa, dude, I thought you were joking!" Percy cried out in alarm.

"Joking about what, exactly?" Susan asked cautiously.

It was barely noticeable, but she did look a little like Sally Jackson-Blofis. They had the same hair and noses, if anything. The biggest resemblance was between Peter and Percy. They had the same noses, height, build, and jaws. I'm surprised Beauty Queen saw the similarities before Annabeth. Then again, Piper's mom is the goddess of natural beauty, so maybe it wasn't that far-fetched.

"I told Nico that on my first quest, I would sing a popular American military chant," Will informed her. The demigods who finally got Will's intentions groaned. I did, too.

"And why is that a bad?" Peter asked, slightly amused. I gave Will my iconic death glare. _If you so much as hum, I swear to Zeus..._

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD!" Will started. The four Pevensies grimaced at Will's tone-deaf voice. Lesson learned, being a son of Apollo does not mean you are musically inclined.

I tripped Will before he could continue. What happened next was both good and bad. The good part was that we were about to descend a hill, so Will tumbled down the whole way. The bad part, Will grabbed me as he fell, so I went down with him. Peter, thinking we were goofing off, threw himself down the hill, too. Following him came Percy, dragging Annabeth along. Everybody joined in, except Edmund. Later on I would reflect on his lack in participation.

But at the moment, Will and I had come to a stop, and I was lying down right next to him. His cheeks were red from the cold, his hair tasseled from tumble. He was smiling at me. Why did he have to be so cute? Scared that I would do something stupid, I quickly picked myself up. Will followed suit and brushed my hair out of my face. I froze for a whole three seconds. He smirked at me and walked away. Curse that boy.

"You didn't answer my question," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Edmund giving me his own kind of death glare. I was really starting to picture this kid as my British twin. Not a pleasant thought.

"What question?" I asked, my brain not working properly thanks to Will.

"What did you lot mean when you were saying 'first quest'? What kind of quest?" Edmund asked haughtingly. He did not like us. And weirdly enough, I thought it had to do with us being from the future above everything else. He was scared when we admitted to being time-travelers.

And we would soon have to admit to being demigods if we can slip-up so easily. This was once again Will's fault. He's the one who mentioned that this was his first quest. Annabeth, thank the gods, was listening to Edmund and came to my rescue.

"We all go to a summer school in Long Island, and the school's purpose is to prepare us to live as adults.'Quests' are what we call outings where we practice being adults by getting jobs or renting apartments for a month or two. Will never went on a quest before, so, in theory, this is his first one."

Edmund sulked away; unsatisfied that he couldn't make us the enemy. Another similarity with me, looking for imaginary faults in others. I needed to talk to this kid before he becomes even more like me.

Our walk was stopped by Lucy. She stood in horror at a door that lead to a cave. A door that was thrown off its hinges and broken in the process. Not a good sign. Lucy bolted to what I now assumed to be Mr. Tumnus' home.

"Lucy!" Susan cried out, she and Peter running after her. Edmund followed them, and us demigods after him, scanning the area with our weapons at ready (but still in their Mist form).

The twelve of us found the cave completely messed up. I didn't think anyone had been in here for days. Snow had drifted in from the door and was mixed up with charred remains from the fireplace. Furniture, books, and other stuff were tossed around the room. We heard glass breaking, and turned to see Edmund had stepped on the picture of a satyr, no sorry, faun.

"Who could have done this?" Lucy asked desperately. Poor kid.

Then Percy bent down to the floor.

"Guys, check this out," he said, talking to us demigods. We joined him on the floor, and we all saw what he saw.

"Well this can't be good," Frank muttered.

"What?" Peter asked, crouching down to join us.

"Look at the prints on the floor," Annabeth guided him, "See these paw marks? These are wolf prints. And if you look around, the whole floor is covered with them. And some prints are Mr. Tumnus' hooves. But there are no boots, or even human footprints. Wolves did this."

If any of the Pevensies weren't scared, they were now. And then Susan looked confused.

"Why would wolves attack a cave? Further, why attack any establishment that requires the door to be ripped off?" she asked. If we were in America and her family was aware of the Greek/Roman gods, I would have told her about Lycaon and his pack. But the Pevensies didn't know about the gods, and we weren't even on _Earth_. These wolves were different, and I didn't know what 'different' meant.

"I think that might answer your question," Piper said, pointing to the far side of the room. There was a piece of paper tacked on one of the walls, and even from here, on the floor, virtually the farthest away we could possibly be, the wolf paw printed in ink was as plain as day. Peter got off of the floor and walked up to the paper, ripping it off its nail.

"The former occupant of these premises, Faun Tumnus, is under arrest on the charge of High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed Maugrim Fernis Ulf, Captain of the Secret Police," Peter read aloud, "Long Live the Queen." There was silence for two seconds before Susan broke it.

"Now, we _really_ should get back."

"What about Mr. Tumnus?!" Lucy cried in disbelief.

"I don't think there's much we can do, Lu," Peter admitted.

"Not much _you_ can do alone," I said, "But _we_," I continued, gesturing to all of us, "Might be able to do something."

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked, his fear of us returning. Wait, why would he be scared about our ability to save a satyr, FAUN, I mean faun. Honestly, this satyr/faun thing was going to make my hair turn grey.

"This is a magic land," Annabeth said, picking up where I left off, "where fauns are real and wolves are intelligent enough to be the police, if the note and tracks are any indication. This queen ordered the arrest of Mr. Tumnus because he was 'fraternizing with humans', which means two things. The queen isn't human herself, and Lucy was the human that Mr. Tumnus was fraternizing," here she turned to look at Lucy for confirmation. Lucy nodded, and then added some information of her own.

"She isn't a queen at all. She made Narnia stay in eternal winter with no Christmas—"

"WHAT?!" The ear-shattering outburst was caused by Percy, Will, Jason, Piper, and even Frank. Realizing what they did, and how loud they were, their faces turned red and they muttered some apologies to Lucy. To be honest, I don't think she minded. She continued.

"Mr. Tumnus said that those who refused to see her as queen call her the White Witch. If he was arrested, she must have found out that he _saved_ me by helping me escape _her_."

"Which is exactly the point," Jason said, taking the lead, "This 'witch' is powerful enough to make 'eternal winter', and yet her enemies in this magic land are humans? In traditional folklore, humans have nothing whatsoever to challenge a witch, human or otherwise. So why should she fear humans? The answer: it has to be related to her false claim to the throne. And that's how we save Mr. Tumnus! Finding out the history behind her power and control, and using it to not only help Mr. Tumnus, but to take Jadis down."

It was a good outline of a plan, and three of the Pevensies seemed to think that it could actually work. I say three, because after a pause Edmund spoke up.

"But why should we?" He asked. We all looked at him, confused and stunned. "I mean," he tried to defend himself, "Mr. Tumnus cannot be a criminal for no good reason."

That's when everything became clear. Why Edmund was acting like I did during the Titan war. Why he was scared that we could help Mr. Tumnus. Why he was so suspicious of us time-travelers, why he feared us. He thought we might have known what he had done. But I didn't need the future to know his crime, though. I just needed to commit a similar crime. And it was a crime. Like me, he betrayed his family. Edmund somehow told the White Witch about Mr. Tumnus helping Lucy. Mr. Tumnus' arrest was entirely Edmund's fault.


	5. Author's note

**Hi guys, sorry, but this is not a chapter, this is just me with a very very very small request.**

**If you see any grammar errors, or think a part of the story needs to be clarified, PLEASE TELL ME.**

**My story is for you guys, and I want you to enjoy it without any mistakes. So if you see ANYTHING, tell me so I can correct it.**

**Also, I would like to take a moment to THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Lots of Love,**

**NarniaRoyalNavy**


	6. Chapter 4

**New chapter! All rights go to Uncle Rick and C.S. Lewis**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4—Edmund's point of view<span>

I didn't know what to think. It was all supposed to be simple. My wretched siblings were in Narnia, all that was needed to be done was to bring them to the Queen. And then I would be a prince, and then a King. I could eat Turkish delight on my throne all day, every day.

And then these weird Americans ruined the whole thing. First there was Percy and his need to be so defensive. There _was_ a war on after all; we had every right to be suspicious of Nico. And then Percy decides to claim that Susan is his grandmother, and he and Piper gang up on us with a _book_ to prove that they were from the future. Peter is hard enough to deal with, but eight time-traveling Yankees would make a trip to the Queen's castle even more of a struggle.

Especially if they had known that I talked to her. They were from the future, who knows what they could have knowledge of. Half the time we were walking I wanted to ask about the war. The other half I was worried that Percy would spit out something or other about Narnia that Su or even the others could have told him. Thankfully that didn't happen yet.

Then came the worst of it all, Mr. Tumnus' arrest. It was because of me that the Queen knew he had met Lucy, I couldn't deny it. But I didn't know he would get arrested, or _why_. She had a whole conversation with me the first time I was here, why was it different with him to talk to Lu?

Things became more confusing when Annabeth and Jason started spewing nonsense. The Queen wasn't human? What a silly idea! I spent near an hour with her; she looked as human as any one of us in the room. And she just had to be the queen; she talked and acted like one.

So of course I spoke up. The Queen was a nice lady, and she wanted me to be her heir. Mr. Tumnus could have been lying to Lu, and was arrested for something serious that we couldn't possibly fathom.

The others looked at me with disbelief. They didn't understand why I was thinking differently. That's simple enough. I knew more about the Queen than they did. But I couldn't just tell them that. Especially now that they have such suspicions of her character. Now it would be near impossible to take them to her castle.

Any warmth I had left in my body turned cold when I observed Nico more closely. _He knew_. That was all I could think. He knew I told her. But that's absurd! He couldn't possibly know I talked with the Queen... but maybe all Nico needed to know was that it was my fault. And he did know. I just _knew_ these Yankees would spoil everything! Of course Nico was going to tattle on me with his newfound knowledge. Peter won't let me hear the end of it.

Thankfully Nico never got the chance. We all heard a bird call, which was followed by a "psst". We all turned to see a robin on a tree branch outside the cave. It was alone.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked. Of course it didn't, it couldn't! It was just as absurd as Annabeth's idea of intelligent wolves.

Nevertheless, we all left the cave to investigate. The bird flew off, and to the side came a new sound. There was something moving behind the boulders on our left. Peter and the girls huddled together. And oddly enough the Yanks spread themselves around the four of us in a semi-circle. They were all clutching something in their hands, but I couldn't fathom why. They were only holding pens or coins or backpacks, to name a few of the items. Nico was slightly standing closer to where I was, probably to keep me in sight.

Suddenly, a head appeared behind one of the rocks. We all breathed a little easier.

"It's a beaver," Lucy said.

Peter started to try and draw the thing closer, when Frank stopped him with a peculiar look on his face. It was almost as if he didn't want Peter to insult the creature. _What on Earth could _possibly_ insult a _beaver_!_

I soon found out when Frank spoke to it.

"Is there something we could do for you, sir?"

"That would depend upon the company you're keeping, boy."

Everyone except Frank started. _It talked!_

Peter, Susan and I all turned to Frank and simultaneously spoke.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

Frank had the _gull_ to look uncomfortable.

"Before I explain, let me just say that _that_," he said, referring to my siblings and I yelling in perfect unison, "was creepy. As for him talking," where he pointed at the approaching beaver, "if wolves are smart enough to be police and sign arrest warrants, why shouldn't they talk, or other animals?"

"This one's got a smart head on his shoulders," the beaver said in his cabby voice. "Now then, which one of you is Lucy Pevensie?"

"I am, sir," Lu stepped forward. The beaver opened his paw, which I realized was closed into a fist the whole time, and revealed a handkerchief. With Lucy's initials on it.

"That's mine! The one I gave to—"

"Mr. Tumnus," the beaver interrupted, "He gave this to me when we suspected that the Witch's wolves would be after him soon enough. But this talk is best left for safer quarters."

"_Safer_ quarters?" Hazel asked, eyeing the area around us. The other Americans were also doing a visual inspection.

"Please don't mean nymphs, please don't mean nymphs," Piper pleaded to the beaver. _Nymphs?_

"No, he means the trees," Lucy clarified. That made even less sense than the nymphs. Trees?!

"So, what about those safer quarters you were talking about?" Percy asked, gripping at his pen even harder. What was it with these Yanks and their office materials?

"Further in, Son of Adam, come further in." And with that the beaver disappeared behind the rocks. Imagine my surprise when all eight of the Yanks and Peter and Lucy started to follow him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Susan demanded. The others looked at her in confusion.

"He says he knows the faun, and gave us proof of that friendship, why shouldn't we trust him?" Peter asked.

"He's a beaver," Susan started, "He shouldn't be saying anything!"

"Your right," Percy said, "Talking animals would be _impossible_ in a magic land where fauns exist and there are evil witches pretending to be queens and outlaw Christmas. Seriously, Susan? I mean, I honestly do get where your coming from, something similar happened to me once upon a time. This seems like a lot to take in, and it does require a leap of faith. But trust me; the jump isn't as far as you think it is. So what do you say, Susie Penny?"

I was stunned. And so were my siblings. Susie Penny was a very old pet name our uncle used. Ever since he died, no one _dared _to call her that again. But Percy just did. He couldn't possibly know about Susie Penny! Even if he was Susan's grandson!

"How did you know that?" Su asked softly. She was actually _speechless_.

"Well," Percy said, smiling sheepishly, "like I said before, I am your grandson. And I have to confess, I remember you better as Susie Penny better than as Susan Pevensie. It sort of stuck to me after my mom said that her dad—who would be your future husband—called you that all the time."

"Everything alright?" a voice asked. The beaver had come back.

"Yeah, sorry," Annabeth apologized, "We were just talking."

"Plenty of that will be done later, Daughter of Eve, now hurry along now!" The beaver urged on.

The others once again started to follow him. Susan went with them, receiving an encouraging smile from Percy.

I, on the other hand, was walking with complete dread. We were following a beaver who also despised the Queen, and Nico would have another opportunity to rat me out. But after some time, I looked around and noticed that the two hills the Queen had pointed out to me were getting _closer_. Maybe I wouldn't have such a horrid time after all.

"There we are! And look, the ole girl's got the kettle on," The beaver said after we had walked for six minutes.

"What a lovely dam!" Lucy cooed. Percy snickered under his breath, and Annabeth hit his arm. Weird Americans.

"Oh, it's only a trifle, not yet finished," The beaver argued.

"Um, are we gonna all fit?" Frank asked, concerned. He had a point; Frank alone would take up quite a lot of space. Not to mention the seven other Americans and my family.

"Never fear, boy, it looks small, but it will be bigger on the inside," The beaver reassured. Percy snickered again, joined by Will this time. Annabeth hit Percy again, and Nico swatted at Will. Weird and annoying, apparently.

"Beaver, is that you?" A voice called out from the dam as we walked to the door. "If I find you've been out with Badger again, I'll—Ooh!" The voice belonged to a she-beaver, probably the beaver's wife. She had started because she had caught sight of us. "Well those aren't badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day!"

The Americans gave each other looks. My only guess was that they were confused by the she-beaver's joy. I was, too.

"Look at my fur," she continued, glaring at her husband, "You couldn't have given me a minute warning?!"

"I would have given you a day if I thought it would have helped!" He retorted. It was a light banter between a happy couple, and the Americans were joining in on the affection. Percy and Annabeth held hands, as well as Jason and Piper, and Hazel and Frank. Nico and Will sort of nudged at each other. Great, now I would have to tolerate mushy couples.

"Come inside, dearies, let's you all nice and warm, there we go," The she-beaver directed us into the dam. Before I went in, I took one last look at the two hills.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" The beaver asked me, almost paternally. In one second he reminded me of my father, so the most I could do was nod. I glanced quickly behind me to see Nico staring. His face said it all. He was on to me. And he saw me look at the hills. He wasn't overlooking anything. Swallowing, I went inside the warm dam, the smell of dinner filling my nostrils.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Also, to avoid confusion, I have a list of clarifications, and take note this is not me downgrading you guys, this is in case some actually doesn't know.<strong>

**1. Percy snickered the first time because he was reminiscing about Zoë Nightshade and events that took place in The Titan's Curse**

**2. The second time Percy (with Will joining in) snickered was because Mr. Beaver basically called his dam the Tardis**

**3. Susie Penny is something I made up on my own, do not hate me for thinking outside the box, that's the whole point of this website**

**Please Rate and Review. And point out my grammar mistakes :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**New chapter! All rights go to Uncle Rick and C.S. Lewis. I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5—Will's point of view<span>

Mrs. Beaver made us one of the best dinners I've had outside of camp. After we ate, things took a serious turn as we started talking.

"First off," Jason began, "Where did the wolves take Mr. Tumnus?"

"The Witch's castle," Mr. Beaver replied, "And we all know what that means."

"Actually sir, _we_ don't know," Peter said, reminding him that we were strangers.

"Hardly anyone who goes in there ever comes back out, all full of statues, they say. People she's turned—" he paused and shuttered, "into stone."

"But we _must _do something to save him!" gasped Lucy. The poor kid was near tears. Hazel wrapped Lucy into a hug, Lucy sinking into the embrace. Turning my head, I noticed Nico giving Edmund a look I knew. He gave that look whenever a camper crossed a line, _immensely_. If Nico was giving Edmund _that _look, then something was up.

"Hold it," Percy interrupted, "Magically powerful lady that turns people into statues... she wouldn't happen to have snakes for hair, would she? Because if she does, then all we need to do is hack off her head."

"Wouldn't be _that_ easy, Son of Adam, even if she was who you think she is. Otherwise _we_ would have stopped her years ago!" Mr. Beaver reprimanded.

"I don't doubt that you all would save him if you could, dearies," Mrs. Beaver continued, "But you've no chance of getting in the castle and coming out alive."

"With all due respect, Ma'am, those of us from North America have done the impossible before," Frank replied.

"This Faun saved my sister at his own risk," Peter added in, "We can't leave him to be—to be—"

"A pigeon's toilet?" Jason suggested. Piper smacked his head.

"It's no good, Son of Adam," said Mr. Beaver, "no good for _your_ trying of all people." Mr. Beaver deliberately pointed to the Pevensie siblings. Just them. Interesting.

"But there's still hope," Mrs. Beaver said.

"Hope! There's more than hope!" exclaimed Mr. Beaver. Then he drew us closer, like what he said next was extremely importance. "Aslan is on the move," he said softly. By softly, I meant that is voice was so filled with hope, love and awe, he could barely believe that what he said was true.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked after a pause. Mr. Beaver broke into laughter.

"_Who is Aslan_? You cheeky blitter, you!" he gasped out between his gawking. Mrs. Beaver nudged his shoulder. "What?" he asked his wife. She nodded her head at us, and realization hit him; none of us knew who Aslan was. "You really have no idea, do you?" he asked with disbelief.

"Well we haven't exactly been here long," Annabeth defended.

"Please, sir, could you tell us who he is?" Hazel asked.

"Well he's only the top geezer!" cried out Mr. Beaver, "Lord of the whole wood! The REAL King of Narnia!" I saw Edmund's face twitch when he heard that. And I saw that Nico noticed, too, and once more gave Edmund _the look_.

"He's been away a long time," Mrs. Beaver confessed.

"How long is 'long'?" Piper asked.

"Never in my time or in my father's. Long before the Witch took over. But he's back now, and he'll put an end to her reign," Mr. Beaver replied.

"What makes him different from the Witch?" I asked

"And couldn't she turn him to stone?" Edmund added.

"Turn _Aslan_ to stone?!" barked Mr. Beaver with laughter, "If she can stand on her own two feet while in his presence, it'll be more than I expect of her. And as for your question," he pointed at me, "Aslan is the True King, he has always been so, unlike the Witch, who used magic to make herself ruler. It is he who'll put right to the wrongs. You'll see for yourselves when I take you to him."

"We will? You will? I mean, why would _we_ get to see him, if he is king?" Susan asked.

"You're joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" Mr. Beaver complained to his wife.

"Well, then?" She encouraged him.

He took a deep breath. "Look. The secret police and Tumnus' arrest, it's all happened because of you!" Again, his focus was only on the Britts.

"You're blaming us?!" Susan cried out in protest.

"No! Not blaming you, thanking you," Mrs. Beaver clarified.

"Wait, they're getting _appreciation_?" Nico asked accusingly, "That's just not right."

"Now look," Mr. Beaver reprimanded softly, "There's a prophecy; When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, Sits at Cair Paravel in throne, The evil time will be over and done."

"That last part doesn't rhyme," Susan said.

"Not the point," I told her softly.

"It's been said," Mrs. Beaver went on, "That two Sons of Adam," she pointed at Peter and Edmund, "And two Daughters of Eve, "she then pointed at Susan and Lucy, "Would come, defeat the White Witch with Aslan, and restore peace as our monarchs."

"And you think _they're_ the ones?" Piper asked cautiously, "As opposed to the White Witch... because they're human?"

"That's right, dearie," Mrs. Beaver confirmed.

"Why?" Hazel asked, "I mean, why does the prophecy only require them to be siblings and humans. Why should descendents of Adam and Eve rule Narnia?"

"It was declared long ago that Adam's children would rule Narnia," answered Mr. Beaver, bowing his head at us, "The Witch would like us to think that she is a Daughter of Eve, since she looks like one, and uses looks to base her claims of majesty. But she hasn't a drop of true human blood."

"And you want us to go against _her_?!" Susan cried out, "But that's absurd, we're from _Finchley_, Barnet,_ London_!"

"Wait, what?" Percy interrupted, "Barnet, London? I thought you lived in London City itself, on the Isle of the Dogs."

"No, that's where our aunt and uncle live with our cousin Eustace," Lucy said, "Why would you think that we lived there?"

"Oh, I remember," Annabeth stepped in, "Percy's mother inherited a house there, but had to sell it."

"But that's beside the point," Frank argued, "What _do_ you expect them to do, Mr. Beaver? How are they to stop the Queen?"

"Only way to stop any tyrant, boy," replied Mr. Beaver, "With the army that Aslan's preparing at the Stone Table."

"Army?" a couple of voices questioned. This was when things took a turn for the worst. I had been watching Nico watching Edmund throughout the conversation. Ever since we got here, the kid had been glancing at the door enough times to get the idea. He was ready to bolt. Which he did when he heard about the army.

Everyone else was too busy talking to see him take off. They also didn't see Nico and I follow him. All three of us were without our coats. Even though he was cold, Edmund kept on walking. So we kept on following, not giving ourselves away. When I was sure he couldn't hear us, I whispered my concerns to Nico.

"Do you have any idea what the kid is up to?" Nico turned to me, his expression, the same when we last saw Octavian.

"He's the reason the Witch knew about Mr. Tumnus. He told her about him saving Lucy. He's walking with a purpose, Will. He's only been here once, so there's only one place he knows to go. And that's to her. We're walking right into her hands."

We stayed silent, but an understanding passed between us; No matter what, protect Edmund. If there's one thing you learn at Camp Half-Blood, it's that prophecies should never be taken lightly. Sure, Edmund was a Benedict Arnold, but hey, Nico was too, once. Besides, Narnia finally had a chance to be free from wannabe the Queen. And that chance could only happen if Edmund stayed alive.

He eventually led us to an area between two large hills. We could see the Witch's castle, since there were no trees blocking the view. This wasn't good. No trees, no cover, which meant that Edmund would know we followed him.

Before I could do anything, Nico surrounded us with shadows.

"He won't see us, and we can talk normally," he informed me.

"You are still on probation! Cut out the underworld stuff, right now!" I half yelled at him. Granted in a week I was gonna let him practice his powers, but a week could mean all the difference when it came to him.

"Relax, Solace, I'm still standing. Besides, it's been a _month_. I'm not going anywhere." With that, he took out his sword. And by that, I mean he took it out of its Mist form. I hate to admit it, but the Stygian iron scared me a little, but only because I half believed it made Nico overwork his powers.

I got out my knife to, and we continued to follow Edmund to the castle. The closer we got, the more I saw it through Annabeth's eyes. The winter weather made the structure foreboding, but for the rest of the year, it would most definitely be an extremely ugly building. Maybe that's why the Witch made eternal winter, to hide the disaster that is her house.

We reached the gate when we heard it.

"EEDDMMUUUNNDD!" Lucy's voice should have been a shout, but the wind turned it into a whisper. Nico and I looked around, but we couldn't see her. What we did see was Edmund hesitating for just the smallest moment, his hand on the latch. Then he opened the gate.

"This kid is already starting to bug me," Nico commented.

"Now be kind," I joked, "he does after all take a little after you."

"That's the reason he's bugging me." We followed Edmund into the courtyard. We didn't know it then, but we wouldn't see the others until two days later.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, so sorry this is late, but I was so busy, it's not even funny.<strong>

**Real quick, this is about Father Christmas. Should the Americans get presents? What should the presents be? Maybe I have a plan, maybe I don't. Either way, I want your ideas. If I don't have a plan, I'll use my favorites. If I do have a plan, but decide your ideas are better, I'll use yours. And because I believe that credit should be given when due, those who submit the ideas I'll use will be named and given internet cookies.**

**Please Review, and point out my grammar mistakes :)**

**~Navy**


End file.
